Te importa si no sé qué decir?
by Lupina
Summary: ***CAMBIOS Y NUEVO CAPITULO!*** Los dos antiguos capítulos los agrupé en uno, y subí uno nuevo ^^ Este si es un intento de Song-Fic, este sí que sí... quedó extraño, lindo, pero extraño. La chica solitaria... el chico solitario... el silencio...
1. Capítulo 1

*Te importa si no sé que decir?*  
  
Ok, sé que en mi último fan fic dije que no escribiría más cosas tristes, pero  
sencillamente, al estar escuchando 'There is' de Box Car Racer y estar leyendo 'The Remus'   
Aaaww files' en una página web, no pude resistirme... esto es un intento de song-fic con la  
misma canción (There is). Hay veces en que la letra de la canción no encaja perfectamente con   
la situación, pero de todas formas... es linda... ;_; espero que les guste... Aunque si, creo  
que al final más que un song-fic terminará en un fic con estrofas de la canción insertadas de repente,  
pero bueno... (Y por cierto, cambié un poco la situación de Remus en Hogwarts, para que encajara  
mejor la historia...)  
  
* * * * *  
  
~This vacation's useless  
these white pills aren't kind  
i've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive~  
  
~Estas vacaciones son inútiles  
estas píldoras no son gentiles  
he pensado mucho en estas 13 horas de conducir~  
  
Jill tenía 15 años. A sus padres (muugles) los habían trasladado  
de Francia al Reino Unido, por lo cual se uniría a Hogwarts  
en el Sexto Año (Iba un año adelantada). No tenía muchas esperanzas  
de que Inglaterra fuese mejor que Francia. En Beauxbatons, la escuela  
de Magia a la cual asistía allá, casi no tenía amigos. Hablaba con  
gente, pero no tenía amigos de confianza. Y en Hogwarts sería aún peor:  
sería la nueva, y más encima la extranjera. Prefiero no pensar en eso  
se dijo. Buscó su bolso, tomó su Walkman y se puso los audífonos. Ya estaba  
aburrida del largo viaje desde París a Londres, y la música era lo único  
en lo cual encontraba consuelo, paz.  
Definitivamente no extrañaría Beauxbatons, pero tampoco le animaba la idea de  
una escuela nueva... apenas llegaran irían a comprar sus cosas, ya que sólo  
faltaban 2 días para que tuviese que abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. De pronto  
notó que sus padres, que iban sentados adelante de ella en el avión, iban  
discutiendo. De nuevo. Parece que el único cambió que abrá será el país...   
pensó. Le subió el volúmen a su música y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir a   
pesar de las turbulencias.  
  
Llegaron, y se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon. O mejor dicho, Jill se dirigió  
al callejón Diagon, ya que sus padres tenían unos trámites muy importantes que  
hacer en sus nuevos trabajos. Jill ya se había informado en como entrar, y al  
ver por primera vez el Callejón, sonrió, por primera vez en varios días.   
Estaba sola, y estaba en su mundo: el mundo mágico. Lástima que los Walkman ahí  
no funcionan...  
  
Comenzó a caminar, y a mirar cada vitrina. En todas partes habían cosas interesantes.  
Se dirigió a Gringotts, a sacar algo del dinero que sus padres le habían depositado en  
la sucursal de Francia. Luego, comenzó a comprar todos sus materiales. Decidió dejar  
para el final la librería, ya que los libros le apasionaban y quería tener todo el resto  
del tiempo para disfrutarlos.   
  
Compró todo lo que necesitaba, y entró a Flourish y Blotts. Dió un vistazo, y volvió a   
sonreir: era mucho mejor que la librería de París.  
  
Se dirigió a la sección de Transformaciones, materia que le apasionaba bastante. Tomó un  
libro, y al mismo tiempo una mano tomó el que se encontraba junto a ese. Jill volteó para  
ver de quién se trataba, y vió a un chico de pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, ojos claros,   
delgado, con aspecto de enfermo y un par de notorias ojeras. Por alguna razón, en el instante  
en que vió al chico, a Jill se le congeló el corazón. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos   
segundos, y luego ella miró hacia bajo, tratando de ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas. El chico  
sonrió, pero al notar que el también se estaba sonrojando, dejó el libro y salió de la tienda.  
  
El día llegó: Jill se bajó del auto de sus padres en la entrada de la estación de King Cross, y   
el auto se fué enseguida. Suspiró, tomó su baúl, y se encaminó a su destino.  
  
Había bastante gente en la estación. De pronto Jill se topó con el Andén 10, y recordó que no   
estaba segura si el sistema para llegar al Andén 9 3/4 era el mismo que para el 7 2/5, en la   
estación de París. Pensó en preguntarle a alguien, pero no sabñía a quien. No era muy buena en   
las relaciones sociales. De pronto, sintió una suave voz detrás de ella.  
  
-Perdida?  
  
Era el chico de Flourish y Blotts. Se notaba que estaba muy nervioso, pero que se había armado de  
coraje y le había hablado.  
  
-La verdad, sí... Cómo entro en el Andén 9 3/4?  
  
-Bueno, lo único que tienes que hacer es caminar hacia la barrera entre los Andenes 9 y 10, la   
atravesarás y estarás en el 9 3/4  
  
-Gracias  
  
Jill estaba muy nerviosa, y no se dió cuenta de que había dejado al chico solo, sin siquiera preguntarle  
cómo se llamaba, o en qué año iba. Después de entrar en el Andén, se sentó por unos minutos sobre su baúl.  
No tenía apuro en subirse al tren, todavía estaba bien en la hora. Iba a sacar su Walkman, cuando recordó que  
no funcionaría. De pronto, vió al chico subiendo al tren. Y por alguna extraña razón, como manejada por sus   
impulsos, lo siguió. Qué le pasaba? Ella, la que no podía hacer amigos, siguiendo a un chico sin razón...?  
  
Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo del tren, buscando un cubículo vacío. Miró dentro de uno, y vió al chico subiendo  
su baúl.  
  
-Disculpa... te molesto si me siento aquí?  
  
-Cla-Claro que no, entra...  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Te ayudo?  
  
El chico amablemente tomó el baúl de Jill, y lo puso arriba.  
  
-Muchas gracias  
  
-No hay de qué. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin  
  
-Hola, yo soy Jill Fiorenza  
  
-De dónde vienes? Tienes un acento extraño...  
  
-Es cierto, vengo de Francia  
  
-Oh, ya veo... y entrarás a primer año...?  
  
-La verdad no, entraré a Sexto  
  
-Yo voy en Sexto  
  
-En serio...  
  
Coversaron un poco más, incluso se rieron un poco. Pero sin embargo, aunque a ratos habían silencios bastante  
incómodos, ellos no se sentían mal: era un sentimiento muy extraño, como si conectaran   
perfectamente, como si no necesitaran hablar para entenderse.  
  
Después de un largo viaje, el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade. Al bajar, Jill  
y Remus se perdieron de vista. Una extraña sensación pasaba por los corazones de ambos: era como si  
quisiesen seguir estando juntos. Se extrañaban.  
  
~I missed the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
and slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights~  
  
~Extraño el concreto demolido donde nos sentamos pasadas las 8 o las 9  
y lentamente terminabamos riendo en el brillo de nuestros faros~  
  
Al entar a Hogwarts, el direcor Jenkins se encontraba esperando a Jill para seleccionarla aparte, en su oficina.  
Desoués de unos minutos salió, siendo ahora parte de la casa de Gryffindor.  
  
Se encaminó al Gran Comedor, y lo vió a él: Sexto año, y también un Gryffindor. Sonrió. Sonrió... qué le ocurría  
con ese chico?!  
  
Se sentó algo lejos de las demás personas. Por alguna razón, solo algunos la notaron, pero la mayoría la ignoró.  
Eso no le importó. No tenía mucha hambre, y quería dar una vuelta por el castillo, sola, de noche. A veces la  
oscuridad la hacía sentir mas tranquila. Al ponerse de pie, Remus la vió. Y ella le sonrió a él, y él le sonrió de  
vuelta. Y pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose, y pudo ver las de él haciendo lo mismo. Se fué rápidamente. Se   
dirigía a la Torre de Astronomía (el director ya le había indicado donde se ubicaba cada lugar, y ella tenía muy buena  
memoria) pero se topó con el prefecto de Gryffindor, quien la hizo ir a la Sala Común.  
  
Como era primer día, algunos se fueron a acostar de inmediato, pero muchos Gryffindors se quedaron comentando las  
vacaiones en la sala común. Jill se sentó, no en un sillón, sino en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared. No se sentía  
con ganas de tratar de iniciar una conversación con algún desconocido. Remus la miró, y un pensamiento muy   
extraño pasó por su mente, uno que no había experimentado antes: quiso ir y sentarse junto a ella, lo quiso más que  
nada en el mundo. Pero no lo hizo. No, sería muy impertinente...  
  
  
  
Las semanas pasaron. Jill y Remus se hacían más cercanos, pero entre ellos. Remus tampoco parecía tener mucha vida  
social. Los dos eran muy solitarios. Y aún siendo más amigos, la relación entre los dos seguía siendo extraña, la conexión que tenían era  
intrigante, diferente... podían pasar horas sentados, los dos solos, en una habitación, sin hablar, pero se sentían  
satisfechos. El simple hecho de estar juntos, era suficiente. Era como si se estuvieran dando una declaración de   
amor: sabían que querían estar juntos. Lo sabían, pero no lo decían. Ambos sabían que se amaban mutuamente.  
  
~I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
the days have come and gone  
our lives when but so fast  
i faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
where i laid and told you but you sweared you loved me more~  
  
~He dado muchos pensamientos a las noches que solemos tene  
los días han venido y se han ido  
nuestras vidas cuando pero tan rápido  
debilmente recuerdo estar respirando en el suelo de tu habitación  
donde me recostaba y te decía pero tu me jurabas que me amabas más~  
  
  
Un día, Remus se decidió: sabía que la amaba, sabía que ella también lo sabía... tenía que decírselo. Quería vivirlo  
con aún más sentimiento... quería saber a qué sabían sus labios, a que se sentía su piel.  
  
Era una noche sin luna, muy estrellada. Después de la cena, Remus le propuso dar un paseo a la orilla del lago. Jill  
aceptó, feliz.  
  
Caminaron un largo tiempo, sin decir una palabra.  
  
-Nos sentamos?  
  
-Claro  
  
...  
  
-Jill, tengo algo que decirte  
  
-Anda, dime... -Jill se veía muy nerviosa  
  
-Jill, escucha: Sabes que te amo. Sé que me amas. Sé que encajamos perfectamente. De una manera muy, demasiado  
extraña, pero encajamos de todas formas. Te amo Jill. He llegado a conocerte bastante, y eres una persona  
maravillosa. Sólo con estar junto a tí, me siento pleno, feliz. Y quería saber si tú sientes lo mismo.  
  
-Me siento exactamente igual que tú, Remus. Es extraño. Nunca había sido tan cercana a alguien, ni menos de una  
forma tan extraña.  
  
-Yo tampoco.  
  
-Creo que... lo necesitábamos...  
  
Remus se acercó a ella, la besó, y en ese instante, fué como si su conección de hubiera hecho más fuerte, más  
real, más viva. Luego, Remus la abrazó, y se quedaron así sentados por un tiempo.  
  
~Do you care if i don't know what to say,  
will you sleep tonight or will you think of me,  
will i shake this off pretend its all okay,  
that there someone out there who feels just like me,  
there is~  
  
~Te importa si no sé qué decir,  
dormirás esta noche o pensarás en mí,  
me sacaré ésto pretender que todo está bien,  
que hay alguien ahí que se siente tal como yo,  
lo hay~  
  
En los días siguientes, la relación ya no era solo silencio. Eran miradas, sonrisas, besos, abrazos, notas  
hermosas, flores. Ambos estaban en su mundo. Si todo el resto de Hogwarts los ignoraba, no les importaba:  
estaban juntos, los dos. Era perfecto. Todo era perfecto. Lo era.  
  
Dos meses después, Jill le dió la noticia a Remus. Fué un día Sábado, detrás de los invernaderos, un lugar muy solitario.  
  
-Remus... tengo algo que decirte  
  
-Claro Jill, qué ocurre...  
  
-Remus...  
  
Jill lo abrazó, más fuerte, con más amor que nunca. Luego lo soltó.  
  
-Remus, han vuelto a trasladar a mi padre. Nos vamos a Suiza.  
  
-Que... qué?! No, eso no puede ser cierto, no...  
  
-Sé que es terrible, pero no puedo hacer nada  
  
-Pero... pero... y, cuándo te vas???  
  
-Mañana en la noche  
  
Los ojos de Jill se llenaron de lágrimas  
  
-Pero Jill, eres la mejor persona que he conocido, yo te amo...  
  
-Tu también eres la mejor persona que he conocido, Remus, y te prometo que jamás te olvidaré  
  
Los ojos de Remus se humedecieron. Abrazó a Jill, y le dió un beso.  
  
~Those notes you wrote me  
i've kept them all  
i'll give a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
with every single letter in every single word there  
will be a hidden message about a boy that  
loves a girl~  
  
~Esas notas que me escribiste  
las he guardado todas  
daré muchos pensamientos a cómo escribirte de vuelta este otoño  
con cada simple carta en cada simple palabra habrá  
un mensaje oculto sobre un chico que  
ama a una chica~  
  
En la tarde siguiente, Remus acompañó a Jill a la estación de Hogsmeade, para que tomara el tren  
de regreso. En silencio. Se miraron a los ojos.   
  
-Te amo, Jill  
  
-Yo también te amo, Remus  
  
Se dieron un último beso, un beso que jamás en su vida olvidarían. Como a ninguno le gustaban las   
despedidas, Jill se subió al tren rápidamente, y sólo observó a Remus por la ventana. No le hizo ninguna  
seña. Lo único, fué que en el vidrio con hielo, escribió 'Te importa si no sé que decir?'. Al leer  
esto desde afuera, Remus, por primera vez desde que conoció a Jill, sintió que era una parte de él la que  
se iba en el tren.  
  
Y Jill sentía lo mismo.  
  
~Do you care if i don't know what to say,  
will you sleep tonight or will you think of me,  
will i shake this off pretend its all okay,  
that there someone out there who feels just like me,  
there is~  
  
~Te importa si no sé qué decir,  
dormirás esta noche o pensarás en mí,  
me sacaré ésto pretender que todo está bien,  
que hay alguien ahí que se siente tal como yo,  
lo hay~  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
N/A: Vaya, qué fic más extraño salió este... bueno, cuando lo comenzé a escribir sólo... escribí, sin saber  
a dónde quería llegar. De todas formas, si les gustó, por favor dejen un Review... quien sabe, si me animan,  
tal vez la continúe... Lo releo, y vaya, si no es mi estilo de fic... creo que me dejé llevar por la canción.  
Pero después de todo, igual salió lindo, no creen? 


	2. Capítulo 2

*Te Importa si no sé que decir?* Capítulo 2: Dont Speak (No hables)  
  
Hice algunos arreglitos... lo que solían ser dos capítulos los agrupé solos en el primero, ya que eran partes de la misma canción...  
y ahora que escuché 'Dont Speak' ('No hables') de No Doubt en mi computador, se me ocurrió una buena idea para seguir el fic. No se  
si me vaya a quedar igual de extraño que el capítulo anterior, pero de todas formas, espero que les guste ^^  
  
* * * * *   
  
Ya han pasado dos años. Plenas vacaciones de Verano. Jill se encuentra en la playa de un lago en un pequeño pueblo de magos en algún  
lugar del Reino Unido (N/A: ¬.¬ ). Sola. Todavía piensa en Remus, y lo extraña. Y lo único que desea es verlo de nuevo.  
  
~You and me  
we used to be together  
everyday together  
always~  
  
~Tú y yo  
solíamos estar juntos  
todos los días juntos  
siempre~  
  
Comenzó a caminar por la orilla, mojándose los pies descalzos, cuando tuvo la visión de algo. Pensó que era un sueño. Pensó que era su   
imaginación.  
  
Pero era la realidad.  
  
Era Remus, sentado en el suelo. Estaba solo... o no?  
  
De pronto, una chica salió de la nada (o por lo menos así le pareció a Jill), le tomó la mano y se sentó junto a él. Luego pasó su brazo sobre  
los hombros de Remus y estrechó sus cuerpos. Remus no había reaccionado mucho a la llegada de la chica, seguía serio, como siempre.  
  
~I really feel  
I'm loosing my best friend  
I cant believe this could be the end  
it looks as though your letting go  
and if it's real well i don't wanna know~  
  
~De verdad siento  
que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo  
no puedo creer esto podría ser el fin  
parece que lo estás dejando ir  
y si es real bueno no quiero saberlo~  
  
Jill no supo que hacer. Si ir dónde él, ignorarlo, o qué.  
  
Pero él ya la había visto.  
  
Remus se puso de pie, dejando a la chica en el suelo, y miró fijamente a Jill. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, a la distancia, por varios  
minutos. Tal como antes, sabían perfectamente lo que se decían en las miradas.  
  
Pero Jill se dió vuelta y se fué. Remus salió corriendo tras ella.  
  
-Jill!  
  
-Ah, hola, Remus  
  
-Jill, no puedo creerlo! No puedo creer que te veo!  
  
-Uhum  
  
-Qué ocurre?  
  
~Don't Speak  
i know just what your saying  
so please stop explaining  
dont tell me cuz it hurts~  
  
~No hables  
se justo lo que estás diciendo  
así que para de explicar  
no me lo digas porque hiere~  
  
-Así que... nueva novia?  
  
-Qué dices...? Ah, Sara? Ah, no, ella es...  
... es sólo una amiga  
  
-Oh, ya veo. Una amiga. Pues bien, supongo que en ese caso no habría problema de que yo te besara  
  
Jill besó a Remus en los labios, y no se disponía a soltarlo. Y él tampoco parecía querer dejarla. Pero fué otra persona quien los separó, a  
la fuerza  
  
-Remus Lupin! Qué diablos crees que haces! Y quién diablos es ella!  
  
-Este, eh... Sara, te presento a Jill, ella es...  
  
-...Sólo una amiga  
  
Remus se quedó mirando a Jill con cara de extrañado. Para él, Jill era muchísimo más que una amiga, y ella lo sabía, y él sabía que ella lo  
sabía.  
  
-Sara, nos disculpas un momento por favor?  
  
-Pero Remus, soy tu novia, no puedes hacerme esto, quien te crees que eres...!  
  
-Sara! Por favor  
  
Sara se dió vuelta, muy molesta, y caminó hacia donde estaba sentada antes.  
  
-No quiero explicaciones  
  
-Jill, escucha, por favor: te necesitaba demasiado, necesitaba tenerte cerca, y pensé que tal vez si trataba de estar con alguien más...  
  
-Ya cállate!  
  
~Dont speak  
i know what your thinking  
and i dont need your reasons  
dont tell me cuz it hurts~  
  
~No hables  
sé lo que estás pensando  
y no necesito tus razones  
no me lo digas porque hiere~  
  
-Escucha Jill: intenté estar con Sara para dejar de pensar sobre tí, aunque sea por un segundo. Pero aún te amo, incluso más que antes  
  
-Y si me amas tanto como dices, por qué querías dejar de pensar en mí?  
  
-Porque era demasiado sufrimiento no estar junto a ti, Jill. Era demasiado sufrimiento pensar en los momentos, y no poder tenerte a mi  
lado. Sentía que ya no podía soportarlo.  
  
~Our memories,  
they can be inviting but some are  
all together mighty frieghtning  
as we die both you and i  
with my head in my hands  
i sit and cry~  
  
~Nuestros recuerdos,  
pueden invitarnos pero algunos son  
todos juntos asustan  
como morimos tú y yo  
con mi cabeza en mis manos  
me siento y lloro~  
  
Los ojos de Jill se llearon de lágrimas.  
  
-No sé si creerte, Remus.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Cállate. Necesito reflexionar  
  
~Don't Speak  
i know just what your saying  
so please stop explaining  
dont tell me cuz it hurts~  
  
~No hables  
se justo lo que estás diciendo  
así que para de explicar  
no me lo digas porque hiere~  
  
-Me vas a escuchar: te amo demasiado, Jill. La escuela terminó, y apenas pasara el verano, estaba decidido en ir a buscarte. Despues del  
verano iba a ser más fácil, así me aseguraría de que no estuvieses de vacaciones  
  
-Y para qué ibas a buscarme?  
  
-Para que te fueras conmigo. Me voy a Rumania, Jill, a estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y quiero traerte conmigo. Y lo que le  
pase a Sara, me da exactamente lo mismo. Ella nunca me importó de verdad.  
  
~Dont speak  
i know what your thinking  
and i dont need your reasons  
dont tell me cuz it hurts~  
  
~No hables  
sé lo que estás pensando  
y no necesito tus razones  
no me lo digas porque hiere~  
  
-Es eso verdad, Remus?  
  
-Que me parta un rayo aquí mismo, si algo que te he dicho ha sido mentira  
  
Remus miró a Jill como nunca lo había hecho antes: era una mirada tan sincera, que Jill se quedó segura de que no le había mentido. En sus  
ojos se veía perfectamente que estaba arrepentido, y que estaba de veras enamorado: de Jill.  
  
~Its all ending   
i gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
You and me,   
i can see us dieing  
are we?~  
  
~Todo está terminando  
debo terminar de pretender quienes somos  
  
Tú y yo,  
puedo vernos muriendo  
lo estamos?~  
  
-Te amo Remus  
  
-Gracias al cielo! Te amo más que nada en el mundo, Jill  
  
Se besaron nuevamente. Remus decía la verdad. Jill lo sabía. Lo comprendía. Y estaba segura de que ahora, nada ni nadie se   
interpondría entre ellos.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Wooz! Creo que me quedó algo corto, pero igual lindo... ah, y por si acaso, al final Sara... a quien le importa! La cosa es que Remus y Jill  
se quedan juntos. Me gustó esta historia... buscaré una canción para continuarla, pero no sé por qué me queda algo triste, creo que las  
canciones que me recuerdan esta historia siempre son tristes... pero oh bueno, dejen Review! ^^ 


End file.
